Gone but not Forgotten
by Darkest Desire
Summary: The war is over and life for our heroes has returned to normal…or so they thought. Whatever happened to Seifer? He was assumed to be dead, but that’s the funny thing about assumptions they aren’t always true.


Summary: The war is over and life for our heroes has returned to normal...or so they thought. Whatever happened to Seifer? He was assumed to be dead, but that's the funny thing about assumptions; they aren't always true. 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Square; I only wish I owned it.

* * *

GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

The case had been closed a month ago and lain to rest in the Commander's office, displayed though the blade that was therein contained had not been viewed since the case's lid had been shut on it.

Deft hands carefully undid the clasp that held shut the coffin-shaped case, a suitable design considering the owner of the well-crafted weapon had most likely met his end and been lain to rest as well.

The hinges creaked with disuse as the hefty lid was lifted and the well- kept gunblade, gleaming as a ray of sunlight caught it, was revealed, lying on a bed of royal crimson velvet. The sun glared off its surface as he respectfully caressed the shiny surface. For some reason he had felt the need to take it out, an inexplicable feeling that the blade would be needed again soon. The sword seemed to sense this as well, for where it was now bright and glistening nothing but dull lifelessness had exuded when last he saw it.

A sigh escaped his lips as the memories invariably linked to the weapon now laying in his gloved hands flashed before his eyes--or, at least, the memories that his extensive GF use hadn't completely destroyed. It was a collaige of images that bombared him, varying from the time he was only about six years old to no more than a couple of months ago. Yes, some of his memories had returned...but they were few and far between and appeared mostly in flashes, moments captured like photographs by his mind.

They had played together as children; he had once considered him a friend, despite the fact that there relationship had always been rocky and did not constitute what most would consider friendship. Sure, they had fought...but they had always respected eachother. They had treated one another as a sibling might; outwardly hostile, yet inwardly amiable.

In private they had never argued like they did in public. It was hard to describe their connection, but no matter what others thought, they had never truly hated eachother. He had been devestated when he had heard of his rival's death, shocked and pained by the inconcievable news. Sure they had been at war, sure they had fought against him, sure they planned to kill the sorceress--but he had never wanted him to die in the process.

Of course, everything had turned out to be false--he wasn't really dead and they continued fighting as if the event had never occured. But now...who knows? Could he really be dead? It was hard to imagine that it could possibly be true. He would only be eighteen...he's too young to die. Admittedly, the life of an average SeeD was remarkably short; what was it again?--21, maybe 22? He hadn't even made it to SeeD, but even if he had, the news would be shocking regardless of the circumstances.

They had always had an understanding of eachother; they were friends no matter what either one of them had said aloud about the matter. They had always been the constant in one another's life; always there no matter what happened, perhaps not supportive, but unchanging, something solid to hold onto when life started spinning out of control. He couldn't be dead...he just couldn't be. He can't just leave me here, not him.

Besides, I don't even know whether the rumors are true or not. Everyone else seems to believe them readily enough, but until I see it with my own two eyes; I refuse to believe it. If he's out there I'll find him, and drag him back here if I have to. And if he's already gone, dead...well, then at least I'll have some closure.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short and all, but that seemed like a good place to stop. I don't really know where this story is headed...maybe slash...maybe not. Either way, the main characters are Seifer and Squall (just in case you didn't catch that, I know I never directly stated it). This fic is going to focus on their relationship...their friendship that is, though who knows whether or not it will develope into something more latter on. (I should know...but, truthfully, I won't know how the story will turn out until I actually sit down and write the rest). Anyways...if you liked it let me know. The more reviews I get, the more incentive I have to get cracking on the next chapter. I just finished typing this and I'm too lazy to read through it before I post it, so if there are some spelling errors, etc., then I am very sorry. If you see any, please point them out and I'll try to fix them. 


End file.
